Borderlands: Nyx's Tale Redux
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: Banished from her home, we find Nyx; a Siren, stranded on Pandora. She will meet many different people and try to help end the reign of a madman. However, she also finds herself troubled as she falls for those who seem untouchable. She's however, not without her secrets. Should anyone find out, it could end things before they even begin. Fem x Fem Nyx/Maya or Nyx/Lilith/Maya
1. Prologue

**Game Timeline:** Borderlands, Borderlands: The Presequal game-play, Borderlands 2, Tale of the Borderlands, Borderlands: The Presequal beginning and ending cut-scenes. This story starts taking place shortly after the game-play portion of Borderlands: The Presequal, leading into the game-play of Borderlands 2.

 **A.N. I figured I would put this so everyone isn't confused.**

* * *

My life officially sucks. How is it that something so cool, can end up making my life such hell. **-** sigh- Alright, let me back it up a bit. So as you may or may not know, in our solar system we have a unique brand of humans known as Sirens. Now these humans have "Phase" powers, each one can manipulate the energy around them to do something remarkable, and also scary depending on what it might be, or what it might be used for. Now, this may seem really awesome, but for the most part Sirens never have the best of lives. Everyone fears what they don't understand and in turn they reject and treat the unknown poorly. Most times their pasts are full of some sort of trauma that turns them into what they are as adults today.

I happen to be one such person, but don't go feeling bad for me, my life wasn't all bad. A majority of my mother's side of the family and a few of my father's side stuck by me, despite my unique skill set. They even encouraged me to find out who I was. School on the other hand, wasn't so great. I was bullied and didn't have very many friends. Those that I did have were very far and few between. However, I wouldn't trade them for the world, they became like family to me. Sadly, even the good things in life must come to an end sometime. As it turns out being who I was, just wasn't in the cards for the Terran government. The planet that I hailed from was called Terra, only one among many in our solar system.

The government saw me as a threat and sought to get rid of me. Now you may be wondering why exactly they might see me as a threat, right? Well...I think it might have something to do with the fact that they don't approve of the LGBTA community or the fact that my powers were growing beyond what they were comfortable with. Now you're probably wondering why the LGBTA community has anything to do with this, I'll get to it in a bit. As to how I know the government doesn't tolerate the LGBTA community, well try walking down the street and seeing everyone constantly telling you that it is against the law and other bullshit. Couples can't even go out and hold hands like others because if they are caught, they are punished using the strike system they have in place. First offense is a warning, Second offense is separation from each other with zero communication between the two offending parties for the set time period given my the government, on the third offense they are sent for "reconditioning" to be fixed. Obviously this is being fought, right now the world is in a state of turmoil, because not everyone believes that the LGBTA community should be punished for being who they are, and instead they should be left alone. Who are they to decide what is right or wrong for someone else.

You are of course welcome to be sent off world if you don't want to be reconditioned. However most times they don't tell you where you are being sent, so it could be somewhere with the same policy as Terra. As for how I know you usually aren't told where you are going, it's because I was told where I was being sent to in order to make me afraid in the hopes that I would plead for another chance. However they obviously underestimate my mind, then again they don't even know me. I am was being sent off world because I stumbled upon a rape scene one night when I was walking home from a bar, after having a few drinks in one of the few bars that didn't mind my presence, when I noticed what was going on I intervened. When I did so, due to my inebriated state, I was overpowered which caused my powers to flare in order to defend myself due to my panic. So basically now I'm being shipped off world to another planet called Pandora, it's where they send all of the outcasts of society.

Pandora itself is sort of a wasteland type planet. There is little to no vegetation, and basically everything on that planet tries to kill you. There are sections of the planet that are like a frozen tundra, others are like traversing through sections of hardened lava, with fresh lava still running through nearby channels, making it extremely hot and uncomfortable, as well as near uninhabitable, despite the nutrient rich land. Despite this, there are some good things like a group of people known as the Crimson Raiders. Originally this group wasn't all that great, until someone named Roland helped them find a new purpose in helping the inhabitants fight Handsome Jack. Other than that there isn't much that I know on them, Terra has problems of its own so it tries to stay out of other planets affairs. On the flip side, the majority of the planet is inhabited by the unsavory sort of people like Bandits, Psychos, or other mutated monsters which were caused by Hyperion and their "projects". Now Hyperion is a company run by Handsome Jack, which is only mildly kept on the down low, but due to the sector of Terra where I'm from we know he runs the show. He tried recruiting some people a few years back, and when they refused they mysteriously disappeared about a week later. Another reason I know he runs Hyperion is because the traders that come to the planet like to talk when they sell their wares. Terra itself is out of Jacks jurisdiction, so he doesn't have much hold on the planet, which is nice. I hear hes mostly targeting Pandora, which will make my life trouble.

Now my folks have been stocking up on trade items as secretly as they can, which isn't easy considering my situation. The tricky part is getting the items to me, once that is done I can hide them easily. You see my ability is known as "Phase Manipulation" I can manipulate the energy around me into whatever I want, its like the most basic form of what a Siren can do, if they weren't locked into a certain skill. I found that out by accident when I was little and ended up creating a "tear" in reality, I walked inside and found it was basically a endless room, time stands still inside of the room I created. I realized this feature when I reopened the rift a couple months later and found an apple that I had left behind, and it was still as fresh as when it had gone into the rift. So now I've basically decorated my room to be an armory, and I've sectioned it up a bit. One part is an armory, another is a library, another is a sitting area minus electric lighting, since I create the room I can manipulate the light level. Sadly I can only create one rift at a time, so if one is open somewhere I can't open another one until that one is closed. I'm hoping I might be able to get around this because then I could use it as a portal since it could shorten the distance between two places for me. Think the movie "The Matrix" how its a blank room until he thinks of it and all of a sudden there is an armory there, I can move myself closer to he exit or farther away, it would be useful, but for now it is beyond my control.

So this here is a kicker, I don't know how to use a majority of the items I have in my armory since I was kept under tight surveillance. That's not to say I don't know the basics, as I did manage to learn those from some family members who would take me "camping" where the goons wouldn't have any business snooping. Sadly when I began to stand up for myself to bullies, i.e. my personality changed and they no longer could push around their "weapon" to follow orders and make it feel like shit, they made sure to stop me from spending time with those that may have had some influence on why I changed. Despite the fact that they had no proof, it didn't stop them from doing so, and then placing those family members under surveillance too.

Getting back on topic, the guys who were going to rape the woman I mentioned, got killed when my powers flared. Now, had I not been inebriated, then they would probably still be alive, just knocked unconscious. However, since they are dead, and I'm stronger than what the government is comfortable with, along with being a member of the LGBTA community, I'm being sent off world. They cant take the risk that I would join up with the rebels, and they know they can't recondition me because I will fight. As I said before they know how bad Pandora is, so they told me my destination in hopes I would take reconditioning, but they underestimate me. Which is very easy to do, since they never took the time to know me, they just judged me, well now it's their problem. My life just got a hell of a lot more interesting, maybe Pandora will be more accepting.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Home & Companions

**Author's Note: I do not own the Borderland games or any of their characters. If I did then Maya and Lilith would be a couple, and poor Angel wouldn't be dead. I do however own my OC and the ideas behind her powers and what not. Credit for the inspiration for her powers is given where it is due. Thank's and I hope you enjoy.**

(Hey) **-** Author's Input

'Hey' - Character's Thoughts

"Hey" - Character's Speech

" _Executing PhaseShift" -_ Angel's Voice Over Com

' _Executing Phaseshift_ ' - Angel's Thoughts

 **" Abort, system error" **\- Robot Voices

* * *

"So being launched through space isn't all that bad." I say as I look outside the window and look at all the stars and the different colored nebula in the distance. "It's actually kind of peaceful, and quiet. Considering the fact that I'm being sent to Pandora with only my wits basically, it's not as scary as I thought it would be. I figured something would have gone wrong by now." I chuckled as I shifted my legs a bit since I was starting to get uncomfortable.

The pod I was in reminded me of a giant ball, since that's basically what it was if you ignored the controls on the inside of it should I need to take manual control for some reason. The likelihood of that happening was sort of small, at least that they told me anyways, but then again they might have been lying. After all if I died then there would be less of a chance for me to find my way back and make their lives hell. I shrugged, it's not like I'm going to be clipped by some passing debris and need to take control in order to land, I mean what would be the chances? The pod signaled that we were approaching Pandora and would be beginning decent. I smiled, everything was going just fine...and then the pod jerked and warning lights started flashing and I paled.

"Warning, system failure. Auto Pilot disengaged, manual override initiated." The electronic systems voice said and I groaned.

I unbuckled myself and maneuvered to where the controls were and buckled myself into the pilot seat. "Great, just bloody great. I had to jinx myself, well that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. Now...how the hell do I fly this thing so I don't die...?" I grumbled as I looked at the different switched and the joystick in front of me in confusion. I blinked and flipped the switches that were blinking before I grabbed a hold of the joystick as we entered the atmosphere, this was not going to be good. We came in too fast and I was pulling back on the joystick as hard as I could in order to stabilize or at least slow our decent so I wouldn't be a puddle on the ground and might actually live when we landed. As I was pulling some more buttons and switches started flashing and I took my right hand off of the stick in order to press the buttons, and flip the switches. Once that was done I grabbed back a hold of the joystick and continued trying to slow the thing down, and slowly the ball started to slow down in it's decent, until something hit the side of it blowing a hole in a section of the ball. The ball then became unstable again and the best I could do was try and angle it so that the sand I saw approaching rapidly might cushion the impact. I braced myself for impact, and passed out shortly after hitting the ground.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

I groaned as I woke up, I brought my right hand up to my head and winced. Then I frowned and slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them again due to the light. Once I managed to open my eyes without blinding myself I realized the light was from a lamp off to the side of where I was laying, and after I got myself into a sitting position, much to my bodies disapproval, I knew I wasn't back in the pod. This caused me to wonder where I was, who had found me, and if I was in some kind of danger. Despite the protest of my body I forced myself to get up and walk over to the door I spotted, and opened it, upon doing so I realized I was in some kind of base, that it looks like someone re-purposed to be their home. I wandered until I started to smell food and my stomach grumbled. So listening to my biological needs I followed the smell to its source. In doing so I discovered the kitchen and a woman with blonde hair in mechanic like clothing.

"Um...smells good?" I managed to get out, I winced at how my voice sounded. I definitely needed a drink, I sounded like I'd swallowed sand.

The woman in front of me jumped and turned around quickly, here eyes went wide upon seeing me. "Crickey. You startled the hell out of me ye did." She put the pan she had been cooking in back on the stove and moved to a cupboard in order to grab a glass before turning on a tap at the sink and getting some water, turning off the tap, and setting the glass down in front of me. "It's good to see ya up and moving around. I was out looking for scrap when I saw you crash. I had to take out some bandits before I could get to you, they hit ya with one of their launchers. You took quite a bump to the head when you landed, I managed to get you out and decided to bring you back here so I could patch you up."

I took a sip of water and let out a sigh of relief, taking a few more sips before I tried to speak again. "Thanks for that. I don't want to imagine what might have become of me if someone else had seen me." I placed the glass down on the counter before I took a breath and let it out and looked at the woman again. "So...I'm Nyx. Who are you?" I inquired much to the amusement of the woman.

"My names Janey, nice ta meet ya. You know, I saved my girlfriend once from a similar situation, it's sort of funny. So, what were you doing in that pod anyways?" Janey asked as she went back to cooking, after adding more of whatever it was to the pan.

"Well, I was kicked from my planet." I said, taking another sip of water from the glass.

Janey raised an eyebrow and tuned to look at me briefly before resuming what she was doing. "Ya don't seem like that much of a threat, no offense love."

I chuckled. "Oh, no offense taken really. Honestly, I was kicked because of the governments paranoia. You see I come from Terra..." Janey began plating whatever she had cooked and nodded.

"That place isn't very welcoming to LGBTA people. So did you and yer lover get separated and you got sent here and they got sent elsewhere instead of being reconditioned?" Janey asked as she turned around and gave me a plate of some meat and potatoes and a fork.

"Not exactly. Um..." I took a few bites of the food and groaned. "This is really good." Janey smiled, but motioned for me to continue. I sighed, "Can you keep a secret, Janey?" I asked.

Janey nodded. "Sure can, you have to in my line of work. Especially with the people I know."

I nodded and set my fork down on my plate and motioned for her to help me out of my jacket. She set her fork down and moved over to help me out of the jacket. Unbeknownst to us, someone else had come home and was watching the proceedings from the shadows. Once the jacket was removed I whimpered and grabbed my left arm. Janey noticed my whine, and the tattoo on my right arm and she looked surprised, she didn't see my left arm yet.

"You alright, love?" She asked looking away from my right arm and now focusing on my left.

"Not exactly, my left arm hurts like a bitch. Um, when you check it out don't freak, please." I pleaded, Janey nodded, she was curious, not rude.

When Janey and the unknown entities eyes fell on my left arm their eyes widened. Janey carefully took my arm into her hands and she went ahead prodding carefully to see what was wrong, when I winced badly when she got to my forearm, she frowned. "Well it looks like you probably broke this part of your arm, we'll have to wait until my girlfriend gets home to treat it, she knows how to brace those types of injuries better than I do." I nodded, it just hurt a hell of a lot.

"So as you can see from my left arm, that's the major reason I was kicked from my planet, the other just ties in seamlessly considering where I'm from." I grumbled, as I sat down on the stool holding my arm parallel to my stomach and continued eating.

"Let me guess, you being part of the LGBTA community, plus a Siren must have rubbed them the wrong way. They were afraid you'd join up with the rebels and kicked you out to prevent you from helping them, and being a Siren I doubt you'd have taken their reconditioning treatment sitting down." Janey asked as she began to eat her food again.

"Basically, add to that fact that my Siren abilities were growing beyond what they were comfortable with, and it made one unhappy government." I was going to ask her something when I noticed another presence in the room with us finally. "Who's there?" I asked, slightly afraid since I couldn't defend myself without my powers, access to my armory, and one bum arm.

Janey looked up and reached beneath her seat pulling out a pistol and looking around. The stranger chose that moment to come out of hiding and I noticed Janey relax and put her gun back before going up and hugging the stranger, who I deducted must have been her girlfriend. I looked her over and came to the conclusion that she was a soldier turned mercenary. She looked closed off, which only slightly seemed to break when she interacted with Janey. This new woman had red and brown armor, dark purple hair, and some sort of a shield, at least I think it's a shield. The woman turned to me after greeting Janey and stared at me.

"Hi?" I said, as I sat in the chair and held my arm. I waved and gave a small smile to try and ease the tension. Janey noticed this and brought the woman over to me.

"Nyx, this is my girlfriend Athena." Janey introduced. I nodded and put out my right hand for a handshake.

Athena shook my hand and then motioned to look at my arm like Janey had. While she looked it over she spoke. "So, how'd you manage to break your forearm?" She asked before turning to Janey and asking her for some stuff. "And how did she get here, anyways." She put slight emphasis on the word 'here' and posed the question to Janey.

Athena still had a hold of my arm, but she was holding it gently, almost like she was afraid she'd hurt me even more if she moved wrong or gripped to hard. "I can answer that." She motioned for me to continue with her head. "Well depending on how long you were standing there you might have heard where I came from and why I'm on Pandora. However when my pod was entering the atmosphere a piece of debris in space nicked the pod so I had to switch to manual instead of auto pilot. Janey filled me in that unfortunately some Bandits saw my falling pod and decided to blow a hole in it using a rocket launcher. And due to the destabilized pod, when it hit the ground I was knocked unconscious. From what Janey told me she was searching for scrap when she spotted my pod and decided to help me, she said it reminded her a bit of how you two first met, though she didn't go into details."

Janey came back with the supplies Athena asked for, and Athena set to splinting, wrapping, and putting my arm in a sling after making sure the bone didn't shift out of place. She was smiling slightly, due to I would assume remembering how she and Janey met. I looked between the two of them and smiled, it was sweet to see two people so obviously in love, and have them not afraid to be themselves because of what others may think.

"You know, it's sweet seeing you two so in love with one another. It's a shame more places can't be like this." I frowned, causing Athena to look at me with eyes full of guarded curiosity and confusion.

I noticed this and shook my head. "Terra wasn't exactly nice to the LGBTA community as I've said. There were times when if someone who was gay was wandering around the wrong place at the wrong time, they might have run into people who would attempt to "turn them straight" by any means necessary." I said while I looked at my arm and watched Athena splint and wrap it. My eyes showed the pain that particular sentence brought me and made Athena tense, and Janey seem worried.

"You don't mean what I think you do...do ya? Asked Janey, she sounded weary of the answer.

I looked up and stared at the both of them and nodded. Janey and Athena both seemed to growl at the acknowledgment of such atrocious actions. "Yes, rape was one of the more colorful ways they went about trying to 'fix' us. I myself was never subjected to it mainly because of what I am. However I have seen people who were, it practically destroyed them. Especially when you have people telling them they deserved it, and that if they hadn't been living in sin then it wouldn't have happened." I shake my head to try and clear it before I sighed and looked off at nothing in particular.

"You tried to stop an assault, didn't you." Stated Athena. It wasn't a question, somehow she could just tell.

I decided to answer her anyways. "Yes, I did. I was walking home one night from one of the few bars that didn't have a problem with me, after a few drinks, and stumbled upon a rape scene. When I noticed this I obviously tried to intervene. When I did so, due to my inebriated state, I was overpowered which caused my powers to flare in order to defend myself due to my panic. As you can imagine when my powers flared it killed the guys responsible. Some people thought I did nothing wrong, but then there were those who thought I did and was a threat."

Athena finished fixing up my arm, and made a make shift sling for me so I didn't have to move it or hold it in position on my own. "You did the right thing, and to be fair I'm glad they died. I see a lot of death doing what I do, but things like that, I can make an exception to the rule of there being too much blood spilled." I smirked at Athena and nodded in gratitude.

"Right now Terra is in a war with itself. It's small right now, the LGBTA community and it's allies otherwise known as the rebels, versus the government and those sharing their mentality." I turned and grabbed the glass Janey had given me earlier full of water to take a drink, then I set it back down on the counter. " I'd have joined the rebels, but I realize just how much of a bad idea that is. They would be wiped out faster if I stayed to help them, it was safer for me to leave. In doing so hopefully they have a better chance of winning and changing Terra for the better."

Athena and Janey nodded with my logic. Athena walked over to a row of lockers that were in the corner of the room and began putting away her weapons and armor. Janey had taken to fiddling with my jacket which caused me to raise an eyebrow, but I shook it off. They seemed friendly enough so I wasn't going to worry for now. I wondered how hard it would be to fit into Pandora...a shiver went down my spine as I wondered this. I probably shouldn't have thought of it.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

 **About 3 ½ Months Later...**

"Holy!" I ducked under Athena's shield as she threw it, and continued running. Janey came around a different corner and started firing at me and I groaned as I rolled out of the way and behind cover. I threw a stun grenade and ran from cover and down a nearby alleyway. I continued moving trying to keep an eye on my surroundings without looking conspicuous. I was doing alright until I started to head back to the bunker, and Athena's shield came out of no where and knocked my feet out from under me and I landed on my back with an audible "Ooph."

I groaned as I watched Athena and Janey jump off of a nearby buildings roof and land on the ground. They both walked over to me, Janey was smiling and Athena had a serious look on her face as she reached me and held out her hand to help me up. I accepted and she helped me to my feet, once that was done, Janey gave Athena back her shield that she had went to collect while I was getting back up. Athena nodded to me and cracked a small smile. "You're getting better. You lasted longer that time, than your previous attempts. You almost made it this time."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't believe I didn't spot you on that roof, I was so sure you guys weren't around." I shook my head and dusted myself off. "I still have a ways to go before I'm even close to being good enough to go out as this persona." I motioned to my cloaked self, before I pressed two of my fingers to my temple to turn off the voice changer Janey had made me so I could hide my identity. Athena actually did smile that time and nudged me, I had managed to get her to liven up I seemed to have that affect on people, reminded me of a manga I used to read on Terra.

"Don't feel bad, you really have made progress. Pretty soon you can start going out and earning money as this persona. Then you won't be completely broke when you want to go out as yourself. It's hard to imagine that we found you only 3 ½ months ago." Athena shook her head and Janey chimed in as we finally made it back to their runner and got in and started heading back to the bunker.

"Yeah, back then you had a lot of tech knowledge, and some basic self defense, but let's be honest. You were complete shit with a weapon." She chuckled and Athena smirked and stifled a laugh herself.

I rolled my eyes and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It's not like I could just go out anywhere and practice, I was under watch from paranoid government officials, remember?"

"Oh, we remember. It still pisses me off that they did that too you. Reminds me too much of what I went through before Atlas got their hands on me." Athena said with a furrow of her brow and frown on her face.

I reached forward and squeezed the part of her left shoulder that I could reach in order to calm her down. "It's not your fault. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened, nor can you keep blaming them. They were in the wrong that is correct, but to blame all of them for what a majority thought would be like blaming humanity when only a couple groups are responsible for things going to hell. They wanted to break you, don't let them have won by dwelling on what could have been." I finished speaking and squeezed her shoulder one more time before I let go and leaned back in my seat.

We rode the rest of the way back to the bunker in silence. Janey would occasionally look over at Athena, and Athena was just staring out into the distance. To be fair I wondered when those two would tie the knot, I mean it was obvious that they loved each other. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my ear buds and threaded them through my cloak and to my ears before I turned on the music player I had.

I still remembered when Janey found it and ended up turning it on, startle the living shit out of her. Then of course she wanted to dismantle it, which I wouldn't allow as it helped calm me down and also get me in the right mindset for different occasions, along with the fact that using music I was able to express myself easier than with words. So I helped her make her own version, after quite a bit of trial and error, so we have a working version for her right now at the bunker in her workshop, but it could still use tweaking and upgrades. Another thing we were working on was a way for me to be able to still use Terra's music network while on Pandora, this was made easier by using the satellites that were orbiting in space. The fact that no one likes Hyperion also made it that much ore fun. Needless to say we ended up using one of their satellites that they forgot about and now we have music!

When we reached the bunker and hid the vehicle we made our way inside. I walked over to the locker that Athena had set up for me for my secondary persona, opened it and started to put away my gear. Once that was all done, I followed Athena down and out into another section of the bunker which doubled as a firing range, and a sparing area. Athena motioned for me to use my siren abilities and I nodded. ( **Yes, I said abilities, meaning more than one. Don't worry she won't be overpowered.** ) I held out my left hand in a clawed way and let my siren powers flow freely through my arm, once it reached my hand my fingernails seemed to let off a purple/blue light and made it seem like I had really long and sharp claws. I then stuck out at the space in front of me in a downward slash literally tearing a hole in space, this would lead to my pocket dimension. This ability was called Rīfa, It allows me to tear a hole in the space in front of me to access a pocket dimension that is keyed specifically to me. It used my imagination to create things such as furniture, light, water, shelves. However anything like food, guns, ammunition, etc needs to be brought in, I can't make those.

So I use the dimension to store my weapons, ammo, different types of clothes like a back up for my other alias, and I even have some food that grows in here. The food stops growing if the rift is closed. So far I can only open one, and it stays in the same spot I placed it, so if I needed to use it elsewhere I would need to close it at the location I last used it in first. I hope to eventually be able to open more than one rift, it would make travel between locations quick, especially if I ever ended up in a bad situation. The next ability Creation which allows me to use the energy around me and within me to make weapons ( **Think Psylocke and her sword from X-men.** ) The other ability is Siphon, this allows me to theoretically use another Sirens abilities temporarily, but as I have never found another Siren to test this on, It's still nothing but an idea. I only believe this works best with Sirens because I know It works no regular people, but for an extremely short amount of time. I accidentally found this out with Janey when making her version of the radio. ( **This ability is similar to Rogue, from the X-men. However it won't kill them, but it will make them slightly disoriented for a small time, at least for regular people.** ) This makes me think each specific ability is tied to a skill tree of some sort.

We both walked into my pocket realm and grabbed one of each type of weapon, and walked back out into the bunker where I closed my rift again. We then walked over to the shooting range and got set up, I knew I wasn't going to be leaving this room for a while, Athena was very thorough with what she taught, It almost made me want to pity my enemies...almost. Athena turned to me and very seriously said, "We aren't leaving this room until you can hit the targets both moving and non moving from at least 7-10 yards with all guns, sans the shotgun at center mass and headshots. I want you prepared and able to make quick and precise kill shots when you go out so you don't end up dead. We will work on armored targets, and longer ranged for the rifle and sniper later. For now try it with those, but don't use the scope." Translation...welcome to hell.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Vault Hunters

A figure walked along in the shadows above on the upper walkway of the small rundown factory that was turned into a bandit hideout. The figure tailed a man about 6' in height, somewhat on the skinny side, and he was acting very skittish. This particular fellow owed somebody quite a bit of money, and their deadline was weeks ago. So it comes as no surprise that when they barricaded themselves in a room and thought they were safe, that the mysterious figure jumped down behind them and slammed them against the wall by their shoulder, placing a small chip on the fellow that had a shock ability so they couldn't move. The bandit's eyes widened and he started sweating, he was fresh meat, so he wasn't as gruff as some of his other compatriots.

"You owe some people money, Leroy. It's time you paid up." The figure stated to the frightened man as they secured the bandits wrists so they couldn't fight back, and then removed the chip and spun them around. When the bandit saw who had a hold of them their face paled.

"Omega Rogue..." He whispered in fear.

"Yes. Now, where is the money! I know you have their payment, Leroy. You see I've been keeping an eye on you for a while, just to make sure my hunch was correct. Now that I know it is, and that you were planning to run off with the money you made, the cut that belongs to the person you borrowed form included, I couldn't let it stand. Now, here we are." The newly named Omega Rogue said as they stepped back to grab a knife from inside their cloak on their waist.

"You...You don't understand! He's a sick bastard. He hires the lowest of the low on the underground and send them out to tear apart small settlements, kill the men who refuse to pay for his brand of protection and rape the women. He's even got a small slavery pen filled with his 'playthings' as he calls them. He was only getting what he deserved." The man begged, causing Omega Rogue to look at him for a long while in complete silence as they mulled over this new bit of information. They then nodded and released the figure they had previously been sent to kill.

"I'm capable of telling when someone is telling the truth, you are. Sadly that means that the man who hired me wasn't giving me the whole picture, It's time to fix that. I was originally sent here to kill you, but instead I will take my employers cut and leave." Omega handed the man a map and pointed to an area on it. "Meet me there in about 2 hours and you will get this back, I have some business to square away."

The man nodded and watched as Omega Rogue left through the door. Once the figure was outside they made their way back up onto the upper levels walkway and went back to the bases entrance. After they made it outside they went to where they stashed their runner and got inside and made their way back to their employers location.

Omega switched frequencies and began talking. "Omega to Assassin. The job was a cover up, The employer is rotten and needs eliminated. There are innocents that will need freed while I take care of the main problem."

The radio was silent for a moment until another voice came on and answered, this one was female. " _Assassin to Omega. Understood, I will free the innocents while you take care of the virus._ " The radio was shut off after that and the ride to the employers was done in silence.

After about 30 minutes the figure pulled up outside of an old Hyperion bunker and went inside. They walked through hallways and past ex-Hyperion employees, and some bandits and into a main office, with a short fat man behind a desk. This man was the person who hired Omega, this man was also about to die. Too bad, he didn't know it.

"Ah Omega, how nice of you to join me. I take it you found the scum who took my cut of his earnings?" The man asked in a slightly deep smoker voice.

Omega nodded and tossed the bundle of money up and down in their hand. "When were you planning to tell me you were a slaver and rapist, Marko?" Omega asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My business is legit, you've seen that." He answered, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"You know, I would have believed that, If my informant didn't find some highly incriminating information on you. I hate slavers, and I especially hate rapists, Marko. I'm sure you heard about what I did to the last person I found raping a young woman." I stated, tying the bundle that held the money back to the belt around my waist. I fingered a knife I had at my side under my cloak while I stared at Marko.

Marko, slowly started to reach for a button under his desk when I thre my knife imbedding his hand into his leg. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Tsk. I wouldn't try that again." Omega pulled a larger knife from the inside of their right boot and walked over and behind Marko before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Hades has a special place in hell for you. Have fun with the furies." Then Omega slit his throat, retrieved their knife from his hand, and left to find their partner. Along the way they cleaned off their blades with a rag they kept on their person.

When they found their partner they helped defend them while they let the captured women free. Then once they made sure that they got away they headed out. Assassin stayed in the distance in case they were needed while Omega Rogue went and met Larry at the rendezvous point. Once they reached the point they split the payment equally between them and sent Larry on his way. When Larry left they went and met back up with Assassin and drove back to their base.

ƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱ

Once they were sure they had gotten back alright and without being detected they got out of their gear, and proceeded to put everything away.

While they were putting everything away their partner looked at them. " _How did you get rid of the target_?" They asked.

"I slit his throat, It's no more than he deserves. Fucking pig." Omega said when they finished putting their stuff away. Assassin reached over and had Omega look at them.

" _Are you alright_?" Assassin asked.

Omega sighed, "I'll be fine once I've had time to calm down some Athena. Thanks for asking though." Omega smiled at their partner.

Assassin, now revealed to be Athena, nodded. " _You're my partner. Plus Janey seems to have become quite attached to you, Nyx. I think she'd throw a fit if I didn't make sure you were alright._ "

I snorted in disbelief, "Right, and she's the only reason you care huh? Bullshit, but I suppose if it helps you sleep at night."

Athena just stared at me for a moment before shaking their head. "You have grown on me over the past year, almost a year and a half. You've progressed a lot since you first came here."

I sighed as I activated my Rifa ability and had Athena help me store my gear for Omega Rogue in it. Once we did that we walked back out and I closed the rift. Athena and I walked back through the halls of the bunker and met up with Janey who was more than happy to see us both.

"So how did it go?" Janey asked. I grunted in distaste and went and flopped down on the couch they had. Janey frowned. "That good eh?"

"I slit the throat of the guy who hired me. What's that tell ya?" I grumbled. Athena frowned and Janey looked between the two of us.

"The last time you acted like that was when the person was a rapist...well shit." Janey muttered while her eyes widened in realization.

"That about sums it up." I sighed and leaned forward and put my arms on my knees as I looked up at the both of them as they came around to sit in chairs opposite me. "I'm going to be leaving for a while. It's not permanent, but I have some money and I need to make a mark as myself for a while. Maybe get to know other people and find out more about being a Siren. At least more than I've already got the intuition to know." Athena and Janey looked at one another and seemed to have a silent conversation with each other.

"If you're going to do this you should have a place to start at least. There's been commotion lately that a new group of Vault Hunters has arrived, Jack tried to blow up the train they were on in Windshear Waste out in the Southern Shelf. It didn't work obviously, but word is that one of the members is a Siren, I think her name is Maya. If you're going to do this I would recommend getting out there and meeting them at Three Horns Divide, there is a small dock over there that they will probably use to get to Sanctuary." Janey helpfully informed me.

"If you are sure about this, then be sure to ask us for help if you need it. Keep in touch and try to stay safe." Athena said while Janey just sighed and looked at me.

"That's her way of saying she'll miss you and would be very upset if anything were to happen to ya." Janey pipped up. I smiled at that.

"I'll miss you both too. The request also extends to you, It's easier for me to help you since no one is looking for me, so if you need me just send an echo to Omega's echo recorder. I'll check it every so often especially since I'll try to talk to you guys periodically and update you on what's going on for me." I looked at the both of them seriously, especially Athena. Then I turned to Janey. "Do you have any more moonstones?"

Janey nodded. "I still know some people up on Elpis. I have quite a bit stored away. However what is it you need this stuff for, it's virtually useless outside of Elpis? Pandora doesn't even use it as currency." She inquired as she showed me her stash and helped me move it into my pocket dimension when I activated the rift alongside Athena's help.

"There are a great many things I don't know about being a Siren. However, I think because I grew up with a moderately accepting family and grew up accepting who I was and not denying it, it let me understand a tad more than others probably do on Sirens. Moonstone calls to me, maybe it calls to all Sirens. However, it's also easy to resist so I'm thinking it's not dangerous. Eridium however, or the bastardized version Pandora has now thanks to Jack. It gives me a creepy vibe, I know it's supposed to enhance Siren powers, but at what cost? The stuff gives me a bad feeling, the only time I ran into it, the stuff felt like it was trying to sink into my skin. I happened to have some moonstone on me at the time though, and it seemed to act like a barrier." I spoke while we worked and when we were done I closed the rift and turned towards the two of them and motioned for us to go back and sit down while we talked about this. "If the purified version of Erid ium is Seraph crystals and they are addictive to then I bet Eridium is twice as bad. There is something going on with these compounds, something no one has noticed yet. However if moonstones have the ability to shield one from Eridium, I wonder if it can reverse Eridium poisoning. If it can it's most likely only with the help of a Siren. That's why I need the moonstones."

Athena and Janey looked at one another then back to me. "So it's a type of contingency plan." Athena asked.

"Essentially, yes." I remarked, then sighed. "I'm really going to miss you guys. It will probably be a while before we see one another again. You guys know that...right?" I looked up at them as I asked this. Janey came over and gave me a hug, while Athena came over and patted my shoulder.

"Well yeah. However you have to do what's right for you. Besides It's not like we'll never see you again, that's just silly. Do us a favor though, try not to die on us okay? Or if you do, then do it as yourself and not Omega, the last thing Jack needs to realize is you're one and the same person. Given how you fight similarly to Athena it wouldn't be hard for him to track it back to her." Janey let go of me as she talked, and I nodded at her request.

"I'd never put you guys in danger if I could help it. You've sort of become my family on Pandora, and I always try to protect my family. Anyways we should probably eat and get some shut eye so you can see me off tomorrow." I said so as not to make things any more awkward for Athena who despite having known me for a year and a half now, was still rather stoic in her demeanor. Athena nodded and Janey smiled as we all headed into the kitchen area to figure out what to make.

ƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱ

The next day I gathered my things. I had a decent Maliwan shield called Black Hole, I had a Vladaf Rapid Infinity pistol, Jakobs Fine Hydra shotgun, Jakobs TI'kope Trespsser sniper rifle, an Explosive Kiss of Death grenade mod, and a Tenacity Relic which increases my chances of catching a second wind by 51% ...somehow. Once I was all kitted up I said my farewells to Janey and Athena and used a quick travel station to get to Three Horns Divide. Once I was there I headed over to the docks and found out that it had been tampered with. From the looks of things the adapter had been stolen from it, likely from the nearby bandits. So while I waited I figured I'd go and retrieve it which meant walking through the large skull or something I was glad was long dead, and into their camp.

Once I got inside the camp I was mobbed by psychos, marauders, and a couple of nomads. The psychos were probably the most annoying of the lot. They had the least care for their life, which was perfectly demonstrated by several of them that came running at me carrying grenades that they had pulled the pin on. I of course shot them in the face before they could get to close and they dropped the grenades which went off not to long after hitting the ground. Suicide psychos, rather irritating, especially if you have a large amount of enemies coming at you at one time. Thankfully it honestly didn't take to long to clean out the camp, and I found the adapter on one of the nomad bodies. I took the adapter back over to Scooter's Catch-A-Ride and plugged the adapter back in to it's rightful spot. The machine took a minute to boot up, but once it had I was glad.

I had no sooner done that when I heard a commotion coming from just down the slope from the bay. It would seem that the group I was informed of had arrived, and they were having fun with the local wildlife called Bullymongs. I felt a little bad so I decided to go and help them out, and by that I mean I hopped in my runner and drove forward a bit and started shooting at the Bullymongs using the turret on the vehicle. Once all the buggers had been dealt with I watched as the group finished walking up the slope and stopped by the Catch-A-Ride station and turned towards me. There before me stood a blue haired woman, she seemed to be very calm, collected, and confident. She was also the Siren I was looking for. Among her friends was a military looking man who seemed awfully cocky, a dwarf of a man...well that sums him up really, an...uh assassin, and a teenager with a robotic arm.

The military man stepped forward, he seemed to be trying to size me up and see if I was a threat or not. I snorted and it made him frown in return. "Who are you, and what do you want?" He asked, well more like demanded.

I rolled my eyes and got out of my vehicle. "Well for starters didn't anyone every teach you it's polite to introduce yourself first before asking for another persons name?" He seemed taken aback by my response. I noted that the mask on the assassin glowed with a heart, I would have to guess he approved of my answer. The dwarf man scoffed, but smiled all the same. The Siren smirked at what I said, but gave no other response.

The teen on the other hand laughed and held her gut as she talked. "Hah! Owned, sucka!" The military man rounded on her and glared.

"Nobody asked your opinion kid." He grunted.

"I don't know, I kind of appreciated it to be honest." I stated with a smirk on my face as I noticed his getting red from embarrassment.

The teen looked at me and grinned. "I like you lady. My names Gaige, I'm a mechromancer." She then seemed to digistruct a robot from her robotic arm. "This is my friend and companion DeathTrap, or DT for short." She paused when she noticed I had shot over and was looking at him in awe, and giggled.

I paused in my admiration and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry, I just think he's really cool." This caused Gaige to grin.

"We are going to get along great!" Gaige said.

"Alright, alright. The names Salvador, I'm a gunzerker. That means I can duel wield just about any weapon you can think of." The dwarf man, now named Salvador said.

"Sweet! Does that include rocket launchers?" I asked out of curiosity. He seemed to adopt a thinking pose and shrugged.

"Not sure. Sounds fun though." He smirked.

"Well since I guess everyone seems to think you're not a threat then I guess I will introduce myself too. My name is Axton, I'm Ex-Dahl military. The silent assassin is Zero." The military man finally decided to rejoin the conversation, and supplied me with the last two names of the seemingly male group members.

"I'm Maya, and if for some reason you missed my tattoos, I'm a siren." Maya said as she walked over and held her hand out for a hand shake.

I smiled and shook her hand. "That's alright, I still think you're pretty cool. Just because you have bonus abilities, doesn't mean I should treat you any differently. You're still human after all." Maya smiled softly at that.

"Thanks. It's rare to meet someone with that outlook on things." Maya said.

I shrugged. "I'm not like everybody else." Then I looked at the rest of them. "So, you guys headed to Sanctuary?"

Gaige nodded. "Yep, what about you?"

I back over to my runner and hoped in. "It seems like I'll be following you there. It's my destination as well. "That answer seemed to please Maya, Gaige, and surprisingly Zero." Once we had paired up and all had a runner we jumped the ramp to the other side of the glacier and I popped my next comment. "Race you to Sanctuary, last one there is a Psycho's uncle!" Then I took off, Maya and Gaige in their runner not far behind. It seemed like the start of a great adventure.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet The Firehawk

After getting to Sanctuary we all had a nice laugh. Maya and Gaige's tag team tied with me in our race to the gate. When we made it inside we went over and gave the power core we retrieved from the bandits to Lt. Davis who was guarding the gate in order to switch out the old power core. It was after that, that Lt. Davis informed us to speak with a man named Scooter he was Sanctuary's mechanic. We walked over to the garage and he seemed to be sleeping, that is until we walked up to him. In which case he woke up and started spouting about how he thought we were androids and that we would never take him alive. In all honestly it was highly amusing, if not a little disconcerting and made me feel concerned for his mental sanity.

I stepped forward and held out my right hand for a handshake (my dominate hand). "So you're the towns' mechanic, Scooter, right?" I asked as he shook my hand, seeming a bit stunned that I was being so polite and shook his hand.

"Yeah, that's me. Hey, do you think Ya'll could do me a favor? This place needs some upgrades and one of them it to get this baby to fly. Now all I need is three fuel cells. You can find two of them around here, but the third your gunna have to get from Crazy Earl." Scooter informed us.

Gaige wandered over to a wall shelf and picked up something. "This one of the fuel cells?" While Zero came down from the upstairs portion with another one.

"Yeah, that's them. Wow, you guys are fast." Scooter said, pleasantly surprised.

"So who's this Crazy Earl?" Axton asked as he stepped forward, he still didn't seem to trust me. Not that I cared, but It was a bit of a shit thing to do. He trusted his 'team' that was just thrown together, but he thinks I'm suspicious.

"Oh, he runs the black market in town. He thinks everyone's out to get him and his stuff, he only takes Eridium as payment as well. Oh, that reminds me." Scooter takes some Eridium out of his pocket and holds it out for Axton to take, instead I take it as Axton is just staring at it in confusion. Plus I don't trust the stuff around him or Maya. I know it's unstable. Scooter nods to me. "You'll need that to pay for the fuel cell. Once you've got it meet me in the town square and we'll see about getting this thing airborne."

I turned around with the Eridium in my hand and stared at the others for a moment before I looked to Gaige and Zero. "You two already have one of the three fuel cells. Why don't you wait for us in the middle of town. It shouldn't take us long to run over and get the last one from this Crazy Earl."

Gaige and Zero nodded, but Axton was against it. "Hey, who made you the leader?" I raised an eyebrow at his stupidity.

"No one. However, as we are all in the same town why would they need to come along in order to get one item, when they already have two of the pieces needed and can wait at the designated area for when we return? It would be pointless for them to come along at this point." I stated, making Maya walk over to me and look at Axton. Salvador just stood off to the said, he was staying out of this.

"Come on Axton, don't be an ass. You know she has a point, why are you being such a dick?" Maya was for lack of a better term, blunt. I think that startled Axton.

"I'm not being a dick. I'm being cautious, I don't trust her." Axton said.

At this point, Salvador does decide to put his two sense in. "Yet, you decide to trust all of us whom you've known for about as little time as you've known her. Nyx could have killed us earlier, instead she helped with the Bullymongs. I for one will choose to trust her until she proves that she is not trustworthy." With that being said, we all headed out leaving Axton to trail behind in thought. He was acting like a petulant child whose favorite toy had been taken from them. For someone who was ex-military he was highly disappointing.

After they got the third fuel cell from Crazy Earl they headed back to the middle of town. Scooter had them place the fuel cells in specific points, and at first it seemed like everything was going to work, that is until the units containing the fuel cells blew up. Apparently, they just couldn't contain the power and the idea was shot. Scooter seemed bummed, but he also seemed determined to get it to work. Once we all did that we headed over to talk to a guard and get the key to the command center. Once inside we were introduced to Tannis, who was more than a little crazy and way to into her experiments. Zero and I headed upstairs where I noticed a safe. Zero went over and opened it and retrieved an Echo device from inside. We then went downstairs and got everyone's attention to play it.

The echo had this to say. " This is the Firehawk, come to Frostburn Canyon or people will die." The voice sounded distorted, like the person recording the message was using something to change how they sounded.

Scooter came over the echo after it was done, seems like someone has a tendency to eavesdrop. "The Firehawk? You mean the mass murderer and bounty hunter? Awh Crap! If the Firehawks' got him, Rolands' in DEEEP! You got to get to Frostburn Canyon and rescue his ass." Somehow, I think Scooter seems to know who this 'Firehawk' is, but I won't say anything for now. There must be a reason that they are using an alias.

A female voice came over the echo. "If Roland has been captured by the Firehawk he's in danger. You're the only ones who can stop Jack, but Roland is the man with the plan, so to speak. He knows the best way to strike at Hyperion." When they were done I looked at the others and had to ask.

"So who was that on the echo?" I inquired, because I had never heard them before.

"They call themselves Angel, they say they are an AI! I think that's so cool!" Gaige supplied. I nodded, but I had a gut feeling that maybe there is more to this AI than we know. I would have to wait and see.

"Alrighty then. So I guess we get to go and save Roland, right?" I asked. Axton snorted, while the others nodded. Salvador elbowed Axton in the ribs for being a dick. "See you at Frostburn Canyon." I said. I turned and walked out the door and asked the nearest guard where the fast travel station was. I then walked over to it and used it to get to Frostburn Canyon. It would save me from having to use a runner. The others however would take a small bit because they were still new to Pandora.

Once I got to Frostburn, I made sure to stock up on my ammo, grenades, and on some health kits even though they looked like needles. You never knew when you'd be needing those. I decided to work forward a bit and clear out some of the bandits while I waited. I didn't figure it would take them that long to get here. So I moved ahead, I worked through the psychos which I picked off with my sniper from a distance. Then there were the nomads, however, these guys had flamethrower tanks on their backs so if I blew those up then they died pretty quickly. After that I had the Goliaths', I hated those the most. They were fine if you didn't knock the helmet from their head, but if you did that then things got a little hairy.

ƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱ

I had actually managed to wipe out most of the first area when the rest of them finally showed up. They came up behind me just as I finished lining up a shot with my sniper on one last psycho. I took the shot and then stood up and turned around. Axton noted the dead bandits and the accuracy of my last kill and begrudgingly admitted that I was actually very good with a weapon, and probably very useful.

"So I don't suppose you guys thought to stock up on ammo and other necessities before we had further into this place did you?" I asked just to be sure. I noted how Zero nodded, and so did Maya. Gaige was somewhat sheepish. While Axton snorted and Salvador smirked.

Axton had this to say. "What are you, my mother? I don't need to stock up I'm a commando, I've got my turret." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance.

Salvador had his own two sense to put in as well. "I'm a gunzerker. I regen my ammo so I don't have that problem." I nodded to that, at least his had merit to it.

"Uh, I'll just be right back." Was the reply I got from Gaige as she ran over to the Ammo machine and got stocked up, and then got health kits from the health machine. When she was done she came back over. While she had been doing this Axton and Salvador took off ahead, Zero went with them after I just kind of gave him a look that said 'please make sure the idiots don't die'. Maya and I waited for Gaige's return, then we went to catch up with the rest of them.

As we moved forward and into the caves ahead to catch up with the rest of them the supposed AI named Angel came back over the Echo. "This is unusual. The Firehawk had harassed the Bloodshots for some time, but they have never mounted such a large scale attack on the Firehawk before. I wonder what's given them such confidence." In which case another came over the echo broadcasting to everyone in the area.

"Keep going Bloodshots. That demonic..Thing, will rue the god damned day it messed with us. We're going to make the Firehawk choke to death on his own feces." The unnamed man stated.

Angel came back over the echo briefly in return. "Dude...ew."

I nodded. "My sentiments exactly, Angel. Just...eeew." I shuddered in disgust. Maya and Gaige agreed with me.

As we made our way forward Handsome Jack himself came over the echo, much to my innate displeasure and annoyance. I couldn't wait for him to die. "You think the Firehawks got Roland, huh? Ya know liquifies guys and drinks them like flesh smoothies. But nah, I'm sure your bandit pal Roland is just fine. Of course if Roland hadn't been such a dumbass in the first place he wouldn't of...whoops! Almost spilled the secret!" Then he was gone again. I just looked down at my echo in annoyance.

"I really, really hate that guy." I mentioned. This had both Maya and Gaige looking at me in curiosity as we caught up with the guys. However, thankfully neither asked what I meant by that.

ƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱƱ

We finally caught up to the guys after a bit, and after killing some bandits. Axton had decided to stop being an asshole after I saved his ass from becoming an angry Goliath and a Badass Psychos next meal. So now we were making our way through some fire traps and into the Firehawks lair. I had to admit, it was kind of a cool place for a lair. At least until the peace was ruined by Handsome Jack's ugly mug coming back over the echo.

"Ooooh ya feel that? The sound of those earthquakes marks my drills getting closer and closer to the vault! That's the sound of progress baby." He said and I had to comment.

"You just looove the sound of your own voice don't you. Doesn't it get exhausting being that egotistical all the time?" I asked, causing him to pause.

"It's not ego baby, it's confidence." I shuddered.

"Don't call me baby. I don't swing that way, plus you're creepy as hell." I stated.

"Awh, a lesbian, well who knew. Oh well, sucks you're going to die with the rest of your bandit pals when I get to the Warrior. I always loved watching good girl on girl action." Then he signed off and I made gagging noises.

"So...so fucking gross. Not even if he was the last person in the universe. I'd rather kill myself." I stated with conviction. This however did get a different response from Axton.

"You're gay?" He asked.

"No, I'm you're fairy godmother, of course I'm gay." I stated, then sighed. "Sorry, sore subject."

Salvador and the rest blinked but then shrugged in acceptance. Gaige piped up, "It's okay you're still one cool chick to me! Doesn't change a thing." she finished with a smile.

I smiled back relieved that they didn't mind. We were silent again as we entered the lair of the Firehawk and heard a fight going on and flashes of firey light. When we got onto the platform there were two bandits, and then there was a ball of fire inbetween them and a flash of light. From the light three was a woman crouched and shrouded in light with wings of fire coming from her back, I knew she was a Siren when I saw those wings. However when she stood up, I felt my breath catch. She was beautiful.

She had Red hair with white at the end to accent it, she had amber eyes, she wore a red tube top with a worn brown vest overtop, she had brown pants with a slight yellow want to be skirt at the top to ive a bit of contrast. Her blue siren tattoos were proudly out on display. When she spoke I put my gun away, she said "Sup?", but then she looked like she was going to collapse so I ran forward and caught her before she fell and eased her to the ground.

"Woah! Easy now." I said as I looked at her, my expression soft and concerned.

"Heh, thanks for the catch." She said as she looked at me. Then she turned to the rest of the group who were watching us with varying reactions. "How are you doing? The bandits just call me the Firehawk, but my names Lilith. I'm with the raiders like you. I keep the bandits in line so Roland can focus on taking down Jack. Anyways, long story, lots of internal bleeding..." She turns back to me. "Could you help me up?" She asks.

"Of course." I say as I stand up and carefully bring her up with me. Keeping one hand on her waist and one on her hand as I do so in-case she starts to fall again.

"Oooh. I need a pick me up. Get me some Eridium would ya, I should have some in one of my strongboxes." She asked. I backed away when she was able to stand on her own and watched as Gaige went to search for the Eridium, when she came back with it I knew what Lilith wanted to do with it and I got so furious,but I reigned it in. It would do no good to blow up now, they don't know I'm a siren, and I'm trying to keep my identity hidden for a while longer at least. I just hope she finds out how dangerous that stuff is before it is to late.

"Now I bet you're looking for Roland huh? He's not here, the Bloodshots grabbed him, made them cocky too. They've never come after me this hard before." Lilith started to explain, before an explosion went off and we were fighting once again. It didn't take too long to finish off the guys, then it was back to talking. "I'm feeling a little tapped out now, could you get me another hunk of Eridium?" I walked off and got it then went over and dropped it into her hand and frowned before returning to Maya's side. Maya noted my expression and put her left hand on my right shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. Lilith frowned at how I reacted and absorbed the poision, I mean stone into her body.

"Yeah, ever since the vault opened my Siren powers have been getting a little, awesome." Lilith said, I tried and failed to hide a snort. Lilith narrowed her eyes but continued, meanwhile the others glanced at me in confusion while Maya said nothing, she just kept her hand there as support, something I appreciated greatly. "It's thanks to this Eridium stuff, no idea why. Now let's talk about rescuing my boyfriend." I threw my hands up in the air, startling everyone and making Lilith frown. "Well, ex-boyfriend." I shook my head and walked away a little to grumble to myself, I didn't even notice Maya follow me a ways, but not enough to be to suspicious.

"Seriously! Dumbass son of a bitch, that shit is poison!" I grumbled to myself under my breath, Maya however heard me, but filed away the information for later use. "I swear I'm getting together with Tannis and Hammerlock and making a damned pamphlet or a book or something so no one else does this stupid shit." Maya quirked an eyebrow at my ramblings, and denoted I knew more about Eridium them it seemed, definitely something to look into. She then returned to the group before I noticed her.

I walked back over when I calmed down. "Sorry, please continue." She nodded seeming to be weary of another outburst, even though no one knew why I had been upset, though Maya had a vague idea, but not a complete picture.

"Right. Before the Bloodshots took him Roland was getting intel on the vault. What Jack plans to do with it. You've got to find him. I've got to head back to Sanctuary to keep the city in one piece while Roland's away, but first I'm going to teleport you into the Bloodshot Stronghold. That's where they're keeping Roland. You'll catch them by surprise and have a real advantage, it'll be great. Hold still." She said as she began to glow with a purple light fueled by the Eridium. I looked at Maya and shook my head, I knew this wasn't going to work. I wondered where we'd end up.

Lilith snapped her fingers and we disappeared and reappeared in a purple light. When it faded we weren't all that far from where we once stood, only up a little higher on a ledge. Lilith spoke sounding disappointed. "I just moved you like...10 feet didn't I. Sorry, I'm still getting used to this, it reminds me, though. Bloodshot Strongholds full of real tough customers you might want to train a bit before you take them on. You're doing good out there by the way, keep it up." She said and then she just blinked out of sight and left us to get out and go figure out how to bust out Roland.

"Well...This just got interesting." I mumbled. The others nodded in their agreement as we walked down the stairs beside us and found a way out. It's just another day in the Borderlands.


End file.
